Strike Witches: From a Different World
by commanderstarscream123
Summary: In this fanfic Lucifer "Shadowrath" Ambrose will end up in the Strike Witches universe. The difference is that he ended up in the year 2007 and is in his 15 year old body. Instead of 20 the characters will be 30 when they don't have much magic to do create a magic shield. Beta'ed. I DO NOT OWN STRIKE WITCHES Slow Updates. (ABANDONED)
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**Author's note: I do not own Strike Witches.**

 **From a different world: Prologue**

Fort Lauderdale, Florida, United States of America, 2036

Lt. Col. Lucifer "Shadowrath" Ambrose came from jogging in the morning like he did almost every day. He took a shower and went to his bedroom to watch some of his favorite anime. It was already one week since he was honorably discharged from the Air Force.

After Lucifer was honorably discharged from the Air Force he decided to take up some hobbies. One of them was watching some of his favorite anime that had either finished or was still going.

Currently he was watching the anime GATE, which was about a portal of some sort appearing in Japan and a army that looks like the ones from the old Roman Empire invade Japan and Japan decided to send some of their military force into their world.

He had also seen all episodes of one of his favorite anime: Strike Witches, including the movie. Although he loved the anime it did take him a long time to actually figure out who the 501st counterparts were in real life especially Yoshika. He loved some music from different genres. It just depends on what type of music he was listening.

He neglected to notice that his laptop screen was turning a bright white color. He looked at the monitor just in time to see it suck him in.

 **November 26, 2007… 0800 hours… north in Orussia.**

 **In the dining room of the 351** **st** **Blitz Witches**

The 351st were eating their breakfast and discussing their next mission or were just talking like friends and joking around when a Fuso witch named Amaya Chono had her magical antennas activated. Second Lieutenant Amaya Chono is a sixteen year old Fuso witch that has brown hair and light blue colored eyes. She was five foot six in height and her familiar resembles a Bengal Tiger.

The commander of the 351st Blitz Witches Lt. Col. Ekaterina Petrenko along with the other 351st members noticed Amaya had her magical antenna and Bengal Tiger familiar had activated and Ekaterina asked "Amaya is something wrong?"

"We have company."

After that was said everyone in the dining heard a something heavy crash into trees.

 **In the forest on the island where the 351** **st** **base is located.**

A white portal threw out a fifteen year old boy with black hair and eyes. The boy was around 5 foot 7 inches and he was wearing a black colored T-shirt with jeans and had tennis shoes. Lt. Col. Lucifer Ambrose crashed into the trees and skidded to a stop on the dirt ground. He unknowingly bonded with his familiar for a bit and activated it before it faded and he also fell unconscious

The 351st with Allaryce V. Litvyak and Amaya Chono leading the group since both of the witches have the magical antenna ability. When the witches of the 351st stopped they saw a boy around fifteen or sixteen years of age unconscious on the ground surrounded by his own blood. Most of the witches from the 351st were staring in shock until the combat medic and nurse of the group, Chiriko Miyafuji, went in front of the group and went on her knees to use her healing magic on him.

Chiriko Miyafuji is the granddaughter of the former 501st Fuso witch Yoshika Miyafuji. Similar to her grandmother Chiriko loves to cook and do housework. She is also well versed in healing magic and was trained for combat and healing by some experienced witches including Mio Sakamoto and her grandmother. Slowly the minor wounds began to seal and the bleeding stopped.

The commander Lt. Col. Ekaterina asked "How is he?"

Chiriko Miyafuji reported "He has three broken ribs from the crash, minor cuts and bruises, his right leg is broken as well. Surprisingly he doesn't have a concussion. I healed as much as I could but he'll probably be unconscious for two to four days. We'll need a emergency stretcher to move him to the infirmary."

Ekaterina said "Irina, Emi can you go and fetch a emergency stretcher please."

Irina along with Emi nodded and ran to the infirmary to get the Ferno's folding Emergency Stretcher. While the two witches went to get the stretcher a few items that suddenly appeared caught the attention of the remaining witches that were there. The items were large boxes that had shelves filled with models of military vehicles, planes/jets, and ships.

When Ekaterina saw the boxes appear she assumed that the items belonged to the boy that crashed into the forest. When Ekaterina regained focus she ordered the items to be taken into the base and leave them in a hangar. Ten minutes had passed and the fifteen year old is in the infirmary slowly recovering.

 **351** **st** **Infirmary Room 3 days after Shadowrath crashed into the Strike Witches Universe.**

Lt. Col. Lucifer "Shadowrath" Ambrose woke up to find himself in a hospital bed. Once he woke up he found himself staring at the ceiling and let out a groan _What the heck happened? I feel like as if I've been run over by a truck._ A voice on his right side said "So our guest is finally awake. How are you doing?"

Shadowrath turned his head to the side and saw a girl around fourteen and has long brown hair, with auburn colored eyes and is 4 foot 11 inches. She was wearing a scrub over her white t-shirt. _Might as well answer her._ "I'm fine thanks for healing me Ms… I apologize I don't know your name."

Chiriko giggled and said "My name is Chiriko Miyafuji. I'm the 351st combat medic and nurse."

"Nice to meet you Ms. Miyafuji, my name is Lucifer Ambrose. If I may ask where am I?" asked Shadowrath

"I'm not really suited to answer that question Lucifer-san. The commander of the 351st wanted me to inform her when you woke up. Please don't go anywhere while I fetch the commander."

Ten minutes later the commander of the 351st showed up. Chiriko said "Lucifer-san let me introduce you to the commander of the 351st Blitz Witches: Lt. Col. Ekaterina Petrenko." Ekaterina Petrenko is a 5 foot 10 tall woman she has crimson hair and wears a forest green suit with a skirt. Her eye color is ocean blue.

Shadowrath said "Nice to meet you Lt. Col. Petrenko."

Ekaterina Petrenko replied "Nice to meet you as well Mr. Ambrose. Do you mind if we go to my office to talk?"

"As long as the medic says it's ok I have no problem." Shadowrath said looking at Chiriko at the last part.

Chiriko Miyafuji noticing when Shadowrath looked at her said "It's fine as long as you don't do anything that requires a certain amount of physical strength. It may take some time for your body to readjust because you've been unconscious in the medical room for three days."

"Three days!?"

Ekaterina replied "Yes since you crashed into a couple of trees and skidded across the dirt floor of the forest."

Shadowrath asked "Should we go to your office to continue our conversation Lt. Col. Petrenko?"

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Well that's the end of the prologue chapter. Next chapter will probably be the OC's information and chapter 2. Tell me what did you think.**


	2. Character Overview

**Strike Witches character's bio**

 **Author's Note: Disclaimer I do not own Strike Witches. Oh and the bombs will only be used for air to ground missions.**

 **Lucifer "Shadowrath" Ambrose bio:**

 **Age:** 35 (before he entered Strike Witches' dimension.)

15 (In the Strike Witches Universe)

 **Nationality:** American

 **Height:** 5 foot 7 inches

 **Hair Color:** Black

 **Eye color:** Black (Will glow red when angered.)

 **Hobby/Hobbies:** Listening to music, Watching anime, playing games, collecting models of military equipment, vehicles, ships, planes etc.

 **Job:** United States Air Force Pilot (Honorably Discharged)

 **Rank:** Lieutenant Colonel/Wing Commander (In the USAF)

 **Rank:** Master Sergeant (In the Strike Witches Universe)

 **Fighters that he flew:** Lockheed Martin F-22 Raptor

 **Striker Unit:** Lockheed Martin F-22 Raptor

 **Weapons:** M107 .50 caliber Sniper Rifle,M16A4 Assault Rifle (M16A4 will be eventually changed to .50 cal bmg)

 **Striker Unit Armament:**

8x AIM-120 AMRAAM

4x AIM-9 Sidewinder

2x 1,000 lb JDAM or 8x 250 lb GBU-39 Small Diameter Bombs.

 **Familiar:** Dire Wolf

 **Inherent Magic:** Magic Eye and Magic Antenna (Cannot use both at the same time otherwise will have magical exhaustion.) (Will not be shown until later in the fanfic)

 **Additional Information:** (Former) Lt. Col. Lucifer "Shadowrath" Ambrose was a former USAF pilot. He was the commander of the 543rd Death Eagles. During his time as a Lt. Col. Shadowrath goes on sorties when he does not have any paperwork to do. When he does have paperwork he prefers to finish the paperwork first. He hates paperwork.

 **Ekaterina Petrenko bio:**

 **Age:** 18

 **Nationality:** Orussian

 **Height:** 5 feet 10 inches

 **Hair color:** Crimson

 **Eye color:** Ocean Blue

 **Hobbies:** Listening to music, cooking, taking pictures etc.

 **Rank:** Lieutenant Colonel/ Wing Commander

 **Striker Unit:** Sukhoi Su-35

 **Weapons:** .50 cal machine gun,SR-3M fitted with suppressor and PSO-1 scope

 **Rockets:**

S-25L laser-guided rocket

S-25 unguided rocket

B-8 unguided S-8 rocket pods

B-13 unguided S-13 rocket pods

 **Missiles:**

Vympel R-73E/M, and R-74M

Vympel R-27R/ER/T/ET

Vympel R-77 – the proposed R-77M, R-77T, K-77M

Vympel R-37M[161]

Kh-29T/L

Kh-31P/A

Kh-59ME

 **Bombs:**

KAB-500L laser-guided bomb

KAB-1500L laser-guided bomb

FAB-250 250-kilogram (550 lb) unguided bombs

FAB-500 500-kilogram (1,100 lb) unguided bombs

 **Familiar:** Grey Wolf

 **Inherent Magic:** Three Dimensional Space Understanding Ability

 **Additional Information:** She is skilled at leading operations and managing the squadron. She mostly focuses on the efficient military performance of the squad as a whole. In reality when it comes to cute things she's still a girl. She has a tendency to look after her subordinates which causes some to have a motherly impression of her.

 **Amaya Chono bio:**

 **Age:** 16

 **Nationality:** Fuso

 **Height:** 5 foot 6 inches

 **Hair Color:** Brown

 **Eye Color:** Light Blue

 **Rank:** Second Lieutenant

 **Striker Unit:** Mitsubishi F-15J Eagle

 **Weapons:** Heckler & Koch HK417, FN SCAR

 **Missiles:**

Mitsubishi AAM-3

Mitsubishi AAM-4

Mitsubishi AAM-5

AIM-9 Sidewinder

AIM-7 Sparrow

 **Bombs:**

Mk 82 General Purpose Bomb, CBU-87 Cluster bomb

 **Familiar:** Bengal Tiger

 **Inherent Magic:** Magic Antenna

 **Additional Information:** She can be mischievous when she wants although mostly she usually keeps to herself. She has a talent for being rather quiet and stealthy.

 **Allaryce V. Litvyak bio:**

 **Age:** 15

 **Nationality:** Orussia and Karlsland

 **Height:** 4 feet 11 inches

 **Hair Color:** Silver

 **Eye Color:** Forest Green

 **Hobbies:** playing the piano, listening to music.

 **Rank:** First Lieutenant

 **Striker Unit:** Mikoyan MiG-29

 **Weapons:** Heckler & Koch MG4, FIM-92 Stinger

 **Missiles and Bombs:**

semi-active radar homing (SARH)/infrared homing R-60, R-27, R-73

active radar homing R-77, RBK-500, PB-250, FAB-250, FAB 500-M62, TN

100

ECM Pods, S-8 rockets, S-24 rockets, Kh-25, Kh-29

 **Familiar:** Black Cat

 **Inherent Magic:** Magic Antenna

 **Additional Information:** The granddaughter of Sanya V. Litvyak she inherited her magic ability from her grandmother. She is good friends with Chiriko Miyafuji. She has a love for pranks and is quite mischievous.

 **Chiriko Miyafuji bio:**

 **Age:** 14

 **Nationality:** Fuso

 **Height:** 4 feet 11 inches

 **Hair Color:** brown

 **Eye Color:** Auburn

 **Hobbies:** Cooking, Practicing her healing magic, housework etc.

 **Rank:** Master Sergeant

 **Striker Unit:** Mitsubishi F-15J Eagle

 **Weapons:** Heckler & Koch HK417, FN SCAR

 **Missiles:**

Mitsubishi AAM-3

Mitsubishi AAM-4

Mitsubishi AAM-5

AIM-9 Sidewinder

AIM-7 Sparrow

 **Bombs:**

Mk 82 General Purpose Bomb, CBU-87 Cluster bomb

 **Familiar:** Shiba Inu

 **Inherent Magic:** Healing Abilities

 **Additional Information:** The granddaughter of Yoshika Miyafuji she inherited her grandmother's Healing Abilities. She is one of the youngest in the 351st Blitz Witches and has been trained by both her grandmother and the former Major of the 501st Strike Witches, Mio Sakamoto.

 **Irina Christel bio:**

 **Age:** 16

 **Nationality:** Karlsland

 **Height:** 5 feet 9 inches

 **Hair Color:** Silver

 **Eye Color:** Black

 **Rank:** Major

 **Striker Unit:** Sukhoi Su-35

 **Main Weapon:** Heckler  & Koch MG4

 **Secondary Weapon:** Heckler & Koch MG3

 **Rockets:**

S-25L laser-guided rocket

S-25 unguided rocket

B-8 unguided S-8 rocket pods

B-13 unguided S-13 rocket pods

 **Missiles:**

Vympel R-73E/M, and R-74M

Vympel R-27R/ER/T/ET

Vympel R-77 – the proposed R-77M, R-77T, K-77M

Vympel R-37M[161]

Kh-29T/L

Kh-31P/A

Kh-59ME

 **Bombs:**

KAB-500L laser-guided bomb

KAB-1500L laser-guided bomb

FAB-250 250-kilogram (550 lb) unguided bombs

FAB-500 500-kilogram (1,100 lb) unguided bombs

 **Familiar:** Black Fox

 **Additional Information:** She is known to be cunning and is good friends with Allaryce V. Litvyak and Amaya Chono. She is also strict when training or in combat.

 **Emi Kawashima bio:**

 **Age:** 17

 **Nationality:** Fuso

 **Height:** 5 feet 11 inches

 **Hair Color:** Crimson

 **Eye Color:** Auburn

 **Rank:** Captain

 **Striker Unit:** Mitsubishi F-15J Eagle

 **Weapons:** Heckler & Koch HK417,Heckler & Koch G36

 **Missiles:**

Mitsubishi AAM-3

Mitsubishi AAM-4

Mitsubishi AAM-5

AIM-9 Sidewinder

AIM-7 Sparrow

 **Bombs:**

Mk 82 General Purpose Bomb, CBU-87 Cluster bomb

 **Familiar:** Lioness

 **Additional Information:** She normally has a cool and strict personality but she also possesses a kinder and softer side although difficult to catch a glimpse of it. She can normally come up with plans in a battle when needed.


	3. Chapter 2: Introductions part 1

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN STRIKE WITCHES**

 **Chapter 2: Introductions: Part 1**

 _Thoughts_

 **Last time on Strike Witches: From a different world:**

 _Chiriko Miyafuji noticing when Shadowrath looked at her said "It's fine as long as you don't do anything that requires a certain amount of physical strength. It may take some time for your body to readjust because you've been unconscious in the medical room for three days."_

 _"_ _Three days!?"_

 _Ekaterina replied "Yes since you crashed into a couple of trees and skidded across the dirt floor of the forest."_

 _Shadowrath asked "Should we go to your office to continue our conversation Lt. Col. Petrenko?"_

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Lt. Col. Ekaterina Petrenko's office**

When Lucifer entered Ekaterina's office he was impressed. Unlike the office he had during his time as Lt. Col of the 543rd Death Eagles. His office in the 543rd air base was large and had his work desk which contained six drawers, a laptop, some unfinished paperwork, and had his chair behind the desk. There was also a leather sofa where the members of the 543rd could sit when they were reporting something. There was also a leather sofa set in a corner of his office and a Samsung: Smart Hub television. Unknown to anyone else except himself he also had a small area which contained some of his stuffed animals from when he was a kid.

Ekaterina's office had her work desk that contains her laptop, a leather sofa in front of her desk,a leather sofa set in a corner of the room with a television and there was also a balcony outside which has 2 beach lounge chairs with umbrellas, and the office also has a map of the entire base of the 351st. Ekaterina walked behind her working desk and sat down motioning for Lucifer to do the same which he did with a grimace as his injuries were not fully healed yet.

Ekaterina asked "Before I begin may I ask you some questions, Lucifer, may I call you by your first name?"

Lucifer gave an affirmative to Ekaterina to use his first name.

"Lucifer, I admit I am rather curious as to where did you come from and why did you crash into the forest near the base?"

"Are you sure that you want to know the truth? My story would seem farfetched if I told you."

Ekaterina answered "Yes I am sure I want to know."

Lucifer said "I came from the United States of America and I am not talking about the United States of Liberion."

Ekaterina had a shocked expression and suddenly asked "Can you tell me a small bit of history between the Earth of your dimension?"

"I don't know much but I can tell you some differences."

"In 1914 when your dimension had the Outbreak of the First Neuroi War my dimension was also fighting. We just weren't fighting aliens that can shoot lasers. Instead of the First Neuroi War we called it the First World War/ World War 1. The first world war ended in 1918. Around twenty one years after World War One ended another war started and was called World War two. In your dimension Lt. Col Ekaterina if I remember correctly the years 1939-1945 was when the Second Neuroi War began for you. During the same year was when Dr. Miyafuji Ichiro along with other scientists invented the Striker Unit."

Ekaterina was a bit surprised but still did not completely trust him and wanted some proof. Lucifer seeing that she still did not trust him completely, wondered what could he do so she can know that he's telling the truth. Lucifer then decided to show Ekaterina his date of birth documentation so she can know that he is telling the truth. Once Ekaterina looked at the documents she had a shocked look on her face. Ekaterina's thoughts were _Not only was he telling the truth that he was from another dimension of Earth but he was born in 2001._

Ekaterina said "If you are from an alternate Earth then how did you know some past history of the Strike Witches?"

Lucifer said "This may be a bit hard for you to believe. Ekaterina do you know what anime is?"

"Yes."

"In the Earth from my dimension Strike Witches is basically an anime series. The anime series are from the Second Neuroi War and it focuses on the main character Yoshika Miyafuji who joined the 501st Strike Witches. If you want some proof I downloaded the series on my mobile and laptop."

Ekaterina gave an affirmative to look at the anime series and to see if she can trust Lucifer. After watching Strike Witches season 1 which took around four hours with some breaks between episodes, Ekaterina had less doubts about the fact that Lucifer was from an alternate Earth where Neuroi and magic didn't exist and they were an anime series that was from the second neuroi war.

Ekaterina said "I'll give you the benefit of the doubt for now but what will I say to the 351st and the higher ups?"

"Well it's up to you really, but to be honest I would suggest that you should tell the truth to the 351st and tell them to keep it a secret. For the higher ups I would rather keep this bit of information away from them."

"And how do you suggest that we keep this information away from the higher ups?"

"Um… don't let any information about the fact that I'm from an alternate Earth slip? Would that actually work?"

"Very well. Now while you were unconscious Chiriko Miyafuji told me that you have a reasonable amount of magical power similar to that of a Witch that has joined a Strike Witches squadron. This part confuses me actually. There were no male versions of witches in history and yet the amount of magical power that you have is similar to that of a witch that's around 14-15 years of age."

"What do you mean? Are you trying to ask me if I want to become a member of the 351st?"

"Yes I am asking if you want to join. When you crashed into the forest nearby and was unconscious in the infirmary a F-22 Striker Unit that was supposed to be shipped somewhere else was accidently delivered to our base and the higher ups from Liberion decided that we can keep the F-22 provided that we do not give the F-22 to another Joint Strike Witches group. Since we have our own striker units the F-22 was decided to be a spare Striker Unit in case one of our own Striker Units had to be overhauled or in long term repair."

After 3 minutes of thinking Lucifer said "Lt. Col. I want to join the 351st Blitz Witches."

Lt. Col. Ekaterina said "For the training part the Major and I will be training on how to use your magic for now. The physical part will have to wait for three weeks due to your ribs." "You'll be staying in your assigned bedroom which I will show you before I introduce you to the 351st."

Lucifer asked "Can I go get my items that may have came here with me from the hangar first? I assume that's where you put them."

"Yes you may. I'll show you to your new bedroom and then we can go to the hangar to get your stuff and then I'll introduce you the 351st Blitz Witches."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **That's the end of part 1 of Introductions.**


	4. Chapter 3: Introductions part 2

**I apologize for this chapter's wait I had some exams and didn't really have much time to do any updating.**

 **Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN STRIKE WITCHES**

 **Chapter 3: Introductions: Part 2**

 _Thoughts_

 **Last time on Strike Witches: From a different world:**

 _After 3 minutes of thinking Lucifer said "Lt. Col. I want to join the 351_ _st_ _Blitz Witches."_

 _Lt. Col. Ekaterina said "For the training part the Major and I will be training on how to use your magic for now. The physical part will have to wait for three weeks due to your ribs." "You'll be staying in your assigned bedroom which I will show you before I introduce you to the 351st."_

 _Lucifer asked "Can I go get my items that may have came here with me from the hangar first? I assume that's where you put them."_

 _"_ _Yes you may. I'll show you to your new bedroom and then we can go to the hangar to get your stuff and then I'll introduce you the 351_ _st_ _Blitz Witches."_

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **351** **st** **Lucifer's Bedroom**

After Lucifer placed the items that had came with him from his old bedroom into his new bedroom in the 351st he unpacked his models that resembles military vehicles, jets, planes, battleships, and guns and placed them on the floor. When Ekaterina came into his room she noticed the small battlefield which is the floor. The bed itself had a couple plushies of different animals including two boko teddy bear plushies. He had also quickly set up his wifi network using his wifi router, modem, and cables which decided "No way are we going to get left behind". His three laptops were in separate laptop bags and they also included the external hard drives which can contain 1 terabyte of memory.

Ekaterina raised her eyebrow and had an expression which meant "Why is it so messy right now?" and Lucifer knows what her expressions meant because he uses the same expression on his niece and nephew whenever they decided to stay overnight at his house and their bedrooms were like a battlefield. Lucifer decided to use an excuse which was "I'm just unpacking right now. I'll clean the bedroom up once the introductions are done." Ekaterina seemed to accept that although she was doubting it.

Ekaterina asked "Should I wait for you to finish unpacking or do you want the introductions first?"

Lucifer replied "Second option."

Ekaterina nodded and gestured for Lucifer to follow her to the conference room.

 **351** **st** **Conference Room**

In the 351st conference room some of the 351st members were talking and one of them were taking a nap. Ekaterina walked up to the front of the room and clapped her hands to get everyone's attention before saying "Good Morning everyone quick announcement today we will have a new recruit joining us. You might recognize him as the boy who crashed into the nearby forest. His name is Lucifer Ambrose and he's from an alternate Earth where Neuroi does not exist and is a primary antagonist in the anime called Strike Witches which is from the Second Neuroi War.

Right after the last sentence was finished all hell broke loose. Questions were being asked and the questions were somewhere along the lines of "Can we actually trust him?" "What if he's a spy sent by the Neuroi" The spy question actually caused both Lucifer and Ekaterina to sweat drop, "Is he Lt. Col. Ekaterina's relative?" which caused Ekaterina to have a shocked expression. It took about ten to fifteen minutes for everyone to calm down until a 351st witch asked "What about the part about the Neuroi is a primary antagonist in the anime called Strike Witches and the anime focuses on the Second Neuroi War." At that question Ekaterina sighed and decided to show the witches of the 351st the entire season one of Strike Witches from a projector which was hooked up to a Ekaterina's laptop. Showing the entire season one to the 351st took another four hours or more. By the time the entire season one of Strike Witches was finished it was already five in the evening.

After the 351st saw the series season one they were still skeptical but decided to give the newcomer the benefit of the doubt. Soon after they decided to introduce themselves by rank with the exception of Ekaterina. The member with the highest rank will go first to the lowest ranked 351st member.

Irina Christel introduced herself first and told her rank "Lucifer Ambrose is it? My name is Irina Christel welcome to the 351st Blitz Witches."

Emi Kawashima went next and her introduction was similar to Irina's own except Emi did not use the "welcome to the 351st Blitz Witches."

Allaryce V. Litvyak went next until Chiriko Miyafuji was the last person to introduce herself being the person with the lowest rank.

After the introductions were over Lt. Col. Ekaterina said "Miyafuji can you and Allaryce V. Lityvak show Master Sergeant Lucifer Ambrose around the 351st base?" Both 351st members gave an affirmative and decided to get a something to snack on while they were showing Lucifer around the base. First Lieutenant Allaryce V. Litvyak went into her room to grab her map of the base.

After ten minutes of grabbing a snack and a map the two members of the 351st who were assigned to show Lucifer around the island base or rather an island fortress. The trio went to the shooting range which had targets in exposed areas and buildings. Their next stop was the rather large hangar that was big enough to house a C-5 Galaxy. The hangar was made using reinforced concrete walls and a roof that was made of metal and a large double wooden door that was painted green. Inside the hangar were the Striker Launchers that were housing the Striker Units. There was also an elevated platform that had a map of the area that they were in and tools for repairing the Striker Units that were damaged from combat. There was also three autoloaders for the guns that were designed for the Striker Units, missiles and bombs. Outside of the hangar was a short runway that was designed for the witches to use.

On the island's left side there was a air base for the military transport planes or fighter jets to take off and land on. There were 4 hangars on the part of the island that was for the airbase. Two of the hangars are big enough to house C-5s and the other two hangars are able to house two fighter jets each. Next to the hangars on the airbase were also bunkers for the pilots. On the island's right corner there was small port that can house two cargo ships that are similar in size to Arleigh Burke class missile destroyers. North of the 351st's base was a small military compound that were housing troops for ground and armor units and they were also housing tanks. Surrounding the main building of the 351st were fixed defenses in small pockets including surface to air missile launchers, MK 12 quadruple bofors guns, MK 12 5 inch guns, Phalanx CIWS. Some of the fixed defenses can also be found on the airbase, small port, and the small military compound.

Lucifer also spotted a few ground based witches patrolling around the base. The ground witches were using Striker Units resembling M1A2 SEPv2 Abrams, Leopard 2A6s, T-90s, Challenger 2s, and JGSDF Type-90 **(author's note: the ground witches will have their own bio later on in the series)**. When Lucifer asked where do the ground witches stay, Chiriko Miyafuji said that they stay in the same building except on opposite sides. And the ground witches use a garage rather than a hangar so in case of combat the 351st aerial and ground divisions would be able to deploy without having to deal with chaos and somehow grab the wrong equipment as all 351st members use some form of melee weapon such as a sword or katana or dual katanas that will sometimes have double edged blades. It was around six in the evening when the tour was finished and the trio went back into the base. After they entered the base Lucifer gave his thanks and said that he had to go back to his room to clean up the mess and finish unpacking his items. Before he went to his bedroom Allaryce V. Litvyak said that dinner will start in thirty minutes.

Once Lucifer is in his room he said to himself "I might as well sort out my stuff first before dinner time and hopefully I'll be done before then." It did take around 20 minutes to sort out everything including plugging in his Wi-Fi's modem, and cables, Yamaha Synthesizer keyboard, guitar, his television, game consoles (Wii, PS3, Wii U,), games (Resident Evil 5, 6, Legend of Zelda Twilight Princess, Legend of Zelda Skyward Sword, Legend of Zelda Hyrule Warriors, Legend of Zelda Breath of the Wild, Legend of Zelda The Wind Waker HD, GTA V, Call of Duty World at War, Call of Duty Modern Warfare, Super Smash Bros Brawl etc) which earned a surprised "How the fuck did you get here?!" from Lucifer.

 **351** **st** **Dining Room**

Dinner was pretty much normal except for some questions, and conversations. During dinner a question appeared in Lucifer's brain and he asked "Who usually cooks the meals in the kitchen?"

Chiriko answered "The cooks don't really have a schedule as to who would the cook the food. Sometimes we would also cook for breakfast, lunch, and dinner if we want to."

Emi then asked Lucifer "Pardon my curiosity Lucifer but do you cook?" after the question was asked everyone turned to look at Lucifer who answered "Yes I do but I also go out to eat or order take out when I'm a bit too lazy to cook." The 351st nodded their heads at his answer because they had also done the same more than once.

"Oh yeah uh, Chiriko, when would I be able to train physically?" asked Lucifer.

"Usually it'll take about 4 weeks to for your ribs to be healed normally but since I used magic to take care a majority of your minor injuries your body's magic is currently slowly healing your ribs it'll take an estimated 2 weeks for your ribs to be fully healed."

Commander Ekaterina was in deep thought _I feel like I forgot to tell Lucifer something but what…_ "I nearly forgot, Lucifer tomorrow we're going to have to get you a melee weapon."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **That's the end for this chapter. Tell me your opinions on this chapter and next chapter will be about Lucifer's training.**


	5. Chapter 4: Flashback

**Please note that all air bases in this fanfic are made up. Thanks to Empty Promise who helped me with this chapter and Motown Scrapper who beta'ed this fanfic. This chapter will be mostly about one of Lucifer's memories.**

 **Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN STRIKE WITCHES**

 **Chapter 4: Flashback.**

 _Thoughts_

 **Last time on Strike Witches: From a different world:**

 _"_ _Oh yeah uh, Chiriko, when would I be able to train physically?" asked Lucifer._

 _"_ _Usually it'll take about 4 weeks to for your ribs to be healed normally but since I used magic to take care a majority of your minor injuries your body's magic is currently slowly healing your ribs it'll take an estimated 2 weeks for your ribs to be fully healed."_

 _Commander Ekaterina was in deep thought I feel like I forgot to tell Lucifer something but what… "I nearly forgot, Lucifer tomorrow we're going to have to get you a melee weapon."_

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **351** **st** **base, Lucifer's bedroom**

 **Time: 0400**

It was five in the morning in Lucifer's bedroom, Lucifer was still in his bed muttering "No the Mark seven 16 inch guns belong on the Iowa and Montana class battleships. The Montana class got cancelled as well as two Iowa class battleships." Lucifer was hugging a teddy bear plushie and wearing pajamas that resembles his favorite mythical creature, a dragon. The pajamas shows the dragon had red scales with numerous black spikes from the back to the end of the tail. The dragon's stomach, inner portions of the leg and tail is beige in color. The Dragon's eyes were round with a yellow sclera that was glowing.

The alarm clock rang which caused Lucifer's eyes to snap open he was looking for the alarm to turn it off. While looking for the alarm clock he rolled off his bed and head first hit the floor with a thud. Once the alarm clock was turned off he went looked out the window that was next to his bed and suddenly remembered that he was no longer on the Earth from his dimension and said with a sad voice "Oh yeah… I'm in the Strike Witches universe now." Lucifer stood up from his bed brushed his teeth and changed into what he would always wear. He very quietly sneaked to the front door of the base and took a walk while thinking of his friends back on Earth. Since it was early in the morning and the sun is not out yet the shroud of darkness blanketed the entire island with the exceptions of the some small pockets of lights from lamp posts, flashlights of night watchmen on patrol and the runway's landing lights. While Lucifer was walking around the island he decided to go to the highest point on the island which happened to be the top of the 351st base. Realizing that he had to go back in the base he let out a frustrated sigh and went inside to look for ways to go to the top of the base.

He saw some stairs spiraling to the top and decided to see where it would lead. Once he reached where the stairs stopped there was a platform that was made of steel and a ladder that had a bit of surface rust was on the platform. Lucifer climbed up the ladder and reached where the bell tower was located. Realizing that he was already at the highest point on the base he decided to look at the starry night sky. He sat down on the brick and leaned his back against one of the four pillars that was holding up the bell and replayed some of his memories from before he was discharged.

One of the particular memories was when He was on a mission with his wingmen who are also some of his best friends while they were in training.

 ** _*Flashback begins*_**

The mission was supposed to be simple: destroy the abandoned airport and a dozen fighter jets that were captured by a new terrorist organization. The terrorist organization had captured an abandoned airport five days before the mission. The French aircraft was on a mission around the area at the time and had noticed some ground movement. The French pilot that had spotted the movement was flying a Dassault Rafale B/C multi-role jet. Since the Rafale was nearly out of fuel the pilot was forced to fly back to his airbase and land. The pilot had reported what he found to his superiors. Later on the same day the French air force sent out stealth planes as reconnaissance to find what the movement was about. When the stealth planes flew to the location where the Dassault Rafale pilot had pointed out and had to fly closer to the ground to see what the structure was. When the pilots of the stealth planes found out they were shocked. The structure was an abandoned airport and on the runway were third to early fourth generation fighter jets. The pilots decided to head back to France and inform their commander of their find instead of trying to fight the terrorist organization because their aircraft was built for reconnaissance instead of combat.

The person who represented France told NATO what the pilot had found. Lucifer who at the time was ranked Major of the 543rd Death Eagles. The 543rd was an overseas airbase belonging to the United States that was stationed on Jordan. The 543rd Death Eagles had been commissioned just five years ago. When NATO was informed, the U.S. sent two jet fighter aircraft and one stealth bomber from one of its overseas air base located in Jordan. The airbase that the U.S. sent orders to was the 543rd Death Eagles.

The abandoned airport that the terrorists had captured was located in Syria. The airport housed a few captured fourth and third generation jet fighters made by various countries. Some of the jet fighters are from Russia, America, and France, such as the Mirage F-1, MiG-25 "Foxbat", F-4 Phantom II and the F-14 Tomcat. The pilots that went to take part in the mission were Major Lucifer "Shadowrath" Ambrose, Second Lieutenant Tom Sullivan, and Captain Isabelle Englesberg. All three pilots were aces in air battles with Isabelle "Override" Englesberg and Lucifer Ambrose shooting down eight enemy aircraft each, and Tom Sullivan shooting down six enemy aircraft. The three pilots had been together since they were from United States Air Force Academy in Colorado Springs and they saw each other as siblings.

On the day of the mission the three of them were given a debriefing. "A French aircraft was on its way back from a reconnaissance mission when the pilot saw an average eighteen or one and a half dozen aircraft and three tanker trucks out in the open. The aircraft and the trucks were located in an abandoned airport in Al Bukamal which is near the border dividing Syria and Iraq. Your mission is to eliminate the hangars, runways and the aircrafts that the airport is housing. There will be a German KSK Special Forces team one klick away to mark your targets for your bombs. Lucifer there will be a pilot that will join your group. Two of the F-22s will be armed with air to ground mission loadout, the other two F-22s will have air to air mission loadout." "The Raptors with the air to ground loadout will be responsible for destroying the targets. The Raptors with air to air loadout will be escorting the Raptors with air to ground loadout."

The trio usually flew their personal favorite fighter aircraft on missions. Lucifer would always fly his F-22 Raptor, Tom would always fly the F/A-18 Super Hornet, and Isabelle would always fly the F-15 2040C Eagle. Occasionally there would be another pilot joining the trio on missions.

However since the order was to fly four jet fighters they were using is Lucifer's favorite fighter jet the F-22 Raptor. There would be another pilot that will join the three a female pilot named Ariana Reese were to fly the with the trio. It took around one hour more or less for the four aircraft to reach the target location. Once the F-22s reached the target they spotted a terrorist captured F-4 Phantom II who was patrolling the area around the airbase. The F-4 was shot down by Tom who was using the F-22's 20 mm M61A2 6 barrel rotary cannon.

Lucifer's voice crackled through the radios on the fighter jets "Has anyone seen where the laser designators on their radar from the German KSK special forces? Since we just shot down one of their aircraft we may have to speed things up a bit."

Tom replied "Agreed."

Isabelle said "I see the laser designators Ariana and I are going to drop our bombs there."

Isabelle and Ariana arrived and used their missiles to blow up one tanker truck that was fueling a MiG-25. The missiles hit their target and blew up the tanker causing a explosion and triggered a chain reaction and the twelve jets that were nearby to blow up as well due to the ornaments that they were carrying. Isabelle and Ariana flew over the hangar and blew up the hangars and control tower. They also managed to put the runway out of commission but not before six fighter jets that were not near the explosion took off.

Lucifer said "Well the mission's done let's head back to base and I have a report to do." After the statement the six fighter jets that had escaped the explosion was detected on the F-22s radar and Lucifer and Tom were forced to shoot them down with missiles which they had to use eight since two of the missiles were evaded with flares.

 ** _*Flashback ends*_**

Lucifer laughed a bit at the memory and noticed that the sun was beginning to come up. He went down the ladder and went to the front door of the base where Major Emi Kawashima was waiting for him.

Lucifer said "Good Morning Major."

Emi replied Good Morning Lucifer. Did you have a good night's rest?"

Lucifer replied "Yes I did. Are you here to take me to a store to get the melee weapon?"

Emi nodded and Lucifer asked "Where is the store located?"

Emi just said "Follow me. We're taking a Peterbilt 379."

At the name of the semi-truck that they were driving Lucifer recognized the model and couldn't help but wonder what the paint on the truck will look like. Lucifer then asked "Who's going to drive the truck?" which caused Emi to look at him with a stare that awfully reminded him of a similar incident.

 ***Flashback starts***

Lucifer, Isabelle, and Tom were on leave for a while and were going to an amusement park in the area which was a thirty minute drive from their current location. When he asked who's going to drive the Dodge Caravan to the amusement park Tom and Isabelle stared at him and he soon found himself at the driver's seat in the car.

 ***Flashback ends***

Emi said "Since I don't really know how to drive a semi truck and the commander said to me that you owned a semi truck and a tank before and driven both vehicles…"

Lucifer said "Let me guess you want me to drive the truck.." and internally he was thinking _Why did I have to say that to the commander._ When Emi gave an affirmative he said "I'm afraid that you'll have to give me directions to the store since I don't know where it's located. By the way why are we taking a semi truck?"

Emi said "I'll give you directions and we're taking the semi truck because some of our supplies are running out and the next supply vessels won't be due until next week."

After hearing the reason Lucifer asked "Which supplies are we running out of that needs a freaking semi truck to load the supplies in the trailer?" He was answered by Emi saying "You'll see."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **END OF CHAPTER 4**


	6. Chapter 5 Training part 1

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN STRIKE WITCHES**

 **Chapter 5: Shopping and magic training part 1.**

 _Thoughts_

"Speech"

 **Last time on Strike Witches: From a different world:**

 _Emi said "Since I don't really know how to drive a semi truck and the commander said to me that you owned a semi truck and a tank before and driven both vehicles…"_

 _Lucifer said "Let me guess you want me to drive the truck.." and internally he was thinking Why did I have to say that to the commander. When Emi gave an affirmative he said "I'm afraid that you'll have to give me directions to the store since I don't know where it's located. By the way why are we taking a semi truck?"_

 _Emi said "I'll give you directions and we're taking the semi truck because some of our supplies are running out and the next supply vessels won't be due until next week."_

 _After hearing the reason Lucifer asked "Which supplies are we running out of that needs a freaking semi truck to load the supplies in the trailer?" He was answered by Emi saying "You'll see."_

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **351st Blitz Witches Garage.**

The 351st garage was larger than the regular garages built connected to houses. Inside the garage was a Peterbilt 379 customized semi truck. The customized Peterbilt 379 was blue with red flames which reminds Lucifer of Optimus Prime's vehicle mode in the Bayverse Transformers. The only thing missing on the semi truck was the autobots insignia on the grill. The trailer was parked beside the semi and had to be connected to the semi truck. Lucifer was currently sitting in the driver's seat of the semi truck and had just inserted the key to startup the engine. Once the trailer was connected he began to drive to the drawbridge and asked the Major "So what supplies do we need that requires a semi truck and a trailer to carry the supplies?"

Major Emi Kawashima answered "We need to get the food and furniture from the wholesale food market and a furniture store respectively. We also need to pick up a special package that the commander ordered. From what the commander said the special package is quite big."

Lucifer then asked "So where are we going first?"

"First we're going to need to get you a blade."

Lucifer then drove the truck to the shop which took fifteen minutes with Emi giving directions as to where to go. Although they did take a wrong turn twice because they were engrossed in the conversations. When they reached the shop that sells katanas, swords, and daggers Lucifer noticed that the shop looks like a two story traditional Japanese style house. There was a shoji which separated the house from the shop. There were wagoyas decorating the doorways and the tokonoma in front of the shoji that was separating the shop from the main house the shop had wooden flooring. Inside the shop were shelves that have katanas displayed on katana shelves that are behind glass on the left side of the shop. The katanas were in multiple sizes, styles, and weight. There were swords displayed on the right side of the shop and they were also in multiple sizes, styles, and weight. There were also double edged katanas and blades as well and they were more expensive. The price of the katanas and swords were on a tag that was attached to the blades. The daggers were shown in glass boxes that were similar to the ones in a jewelry store.

The person manning the counter was a man who looked to be around forty and fifty years of age and he was wearing a business kimono and has graying hair. Once he saw who entered his shop he introduced himself as Akira Hayashi. Akira described that the katanas that were on display on the walls of the shop were actually all handmade. The katanas on the shelves behind the counter were handmade as well except that the katanas were made from rare material and had complicated designs. The katanas that come in pairs were placed above each other. When Lucifer saw one of the pairs he felt his magic calling out to him to choose the katana. The katana had a crimson and black colored handle and has markings on the blade. After Emi spoke with Akira for a while she introduced Lucifer to him which caused Lucifer to snap out of his daydreaming. Akira told Lucifer to let his magic guide him to which katana he will buy. When Lucifer pointed out the katana that had his magic calling out to him Akira said that the Katana had a double edged blade and was a dual katana as well. The metal that they used was a combination of the material that are used by heavily armored Neuroi and the steel that is used to make a katana including tungsten. The dual katanas cost around 1,000 Russian rubles.

After thanking Akira, Lucifer drove the truck to pick up the personal items including furniture and some food from a wholesale food company. The wholesale food company was a twenty minute drive from Akira's shop. The wholesale food market had a lot to choose but Emi brought the list of food and how much was needed that the chefs and some of the unit members had requested. The list was around six inches long and the 351st had wanted potatoes, carrots, pork, beef, and other foods to last for around two to three months. After the foods were packed into crates and placed inside the trailer Lucifer had to drive to a furniture store that was a ten minute drive because Emi wanted to replace some seats and Lucifer needed to buy a wardrobe, a small closet, a study desk with a office chair. After the furniture was loaded into the trailer they went to the final destination which was to pick up a package that Lt. Col. Ekaterina Petrenko had ordered. The time it took to reach the location to pick up the package was around twenty minutes. Once they reached the location there was a small shop that looks abandoned on the outside but had a lot of items inside of the shop that were rare from what Major Emi had said. When they entered the shop Lucifer was for a lack of better word surprised. Most of the items in the shop were either just as rare or can only be found in black markets although some of the items he had never seen before.

While Lucifer was busy looking around the shop, Emi had received the package and asked Lucifer to help her carry the package because the package was as tall as he was. Once the package was strapped down to the trailer to keep the rather large package from moving and being damaged Lucifer noticed the fuel gauge on the truck was nearly empty and had to go to the closest gas station which was about five to eight miles away from their current location. When the fuel tank on the truck was full they went back to the base which took around one hour and ten minutes. When the two of them returned it was around nine in the morning and breakfast was about to start. Lucifer was reversing the Peterbilt 379 back into the garage after the trailer was unhitched. If there was one thing Lucifer hated when parking a vehicle was parking a vehicle while in reverse especially a semi truck. The reason he hated reversing was because one time when he was reversing his personal Peterbilt 379 into the garage in his house he accidently knocked down the fence that leads to his house' backyard instead of stopping in front of the garage door. After the items were unloaded from the trailer the food crates were delivered to the kitchen and the furniture were placed in the Striker Unit hangars to wait for the witches to claim them. The package that Lt. Col. Ekaterina ordered was placed in the commander's office the package was shorter then Lucifer by one foot and the package was quite heavy.

After eating breakfast in the dining room the commander then told Lucifer to get ready for training. Once Lt. Col Ekaterina Petrenko, 1st Lt Allaryce V. Litvyak and MSgt Lucifer Ambrose entered the hangar there was a Striker Cradle holding a Striker Unit that is labeled as an F-15C Eagle.

Lt. Col. Ekaterina said "Oh right, Lucifer before you get in the F-15C Eagle you may want to be barefoot and roll up the leggings on your pants first. When you mount the Striker Unit you may feel a bit of a tingly feeling at first that's because your magic is trying to adjust itself to. When your flying with the Striker Unit think of the Striker as an extension of yourself."

Lucifer asked "Just out of curiosity why do I need to be barefoot and my pant's leggings rolled up when I'm using the Striker?"

"Well direct skin contact is required for proper magic flow. Really light fabrics like pantyhose does allow magic to flow but for the most part it's best for there to be no barriers between the skin and the sockets hence which is why you rarely see witches wearing long pants like jeans."

"Put on your Unit."

Lucifer jumped and his legs entered the Striker Unit. After Lucifer activated the Striker Unit he also activated his familiar which resembled a dire wolf. The fur of the dire wolf was as black as night with a bit of grey. There was a magic circle below the Striker Unit when Lucifer got in the Unit.

Lt. Col. Ekaterina said "Now that you're in the Striker Unit try to start the F-15C's magical engines."

"Um… How do I do that?"

"Try to direct your magic power to the Striker's engines like you're pushing the throttle forward on a fighter jet to increase the fighter's speed."

Lucifer listened to Ekaterina's advice and was able to start the Striker's engines but the engines shut down because Lucifer had unknowingly cut off the magic power to the engines. Realizing his mistake Lucifer directed the magic power to the engines and started the engines again.

Allaryce was standing next to Ekaterina and was holding a machine that was measuring the magical power mixture. Ekaterina said "Try to get the engines to reach 10,000 pounds of thrust."

After adding power to the Striker's magic engines until it reached around 10,000 pounds Ekaterina said "Increase it to 12,000 pounds." and after reaching 12,000 pounds Ekaterina said "Take off." The Striker Cradle released its clutches on the F-15C Striker Unit and Lucifer was racing down the runway with a bit of trouble since he hadn't flown a Striker Unit before. While Lucifer was racing down the runway Allaryce was reciting some of the F-15's data "Dry Thrust 14,590 pounds of thrust and 23,770 with afterburner, Combat radius 1,967 km/h, Ferry range 3,450 mi with conformal fuel tanks and three external fuel tanks. Service Ceiling 65,000 ft."

When Lucifer was in the sky Ekaterina asked "Didn't he increased them to 12,000?"

Allaryce said "Well he didn't have any training in Striker Units since his dimension of earth didn't have Neuroi and magic didn't exist prior to coming here. He's doing a bit better then witches who didn't have any training with their Striker Unit or magic."

Ekaterina said to Lucifer "Go to an altitude of 600, and do four laps around the island's exterior then pass over the runway airspace at cruising speed."

"Roger."

Ekaterina said to Allaryce, and Irina who had just entered the hangar "Put on your Striker Unit and follow him. Since it's his first time using a Striker Unit you can help him correct some mistakes while he's in the air."

Allaryce and Irina jumped in the air and landed their legs in the striker sockets and a magic circle formed on the floor under the strikers.

"Allaryce V. Litvyak taking off." The clamps released the striker unit and she was out of the hangar and airborne.

"Irina Christel taking off." Like Allaryce and Lucifer the clamps released and she joined Allaryce and Lucifer in the air.

Lucifer increased the engines' thrust and reached 600 feet when Allaryce and Irina flew up beside him with their MiG-29 and Su-35 Striker Unit. The three of them flew to the island's exterior and Lucifer tried to do a lap around the island's exterior at top speed without afterburners although he was only able to go to 1,400 mph. After doing four laps and flying over the runway airspace at 1,000 mph Ekaterina radioed Lucifer to watch how Irina and Allaryce land and then try to imitate what they did. Allaryce and Irina lined up in front of the runway and landed on the hangar's floor with no problem. Lucifer tried to imitate what they did and managed to land although he crashed head first into the hangar's floor. Before Lucifer crashed headfirst into the hangar's floor he sub consciously casted a shield and softened the impact. After the crash landing he sat up and rubbed the spot where his head met the floor.

Ekaterina who was watching from the hangar's entrance walked up to Lucifer helped him up and said to him "You still need some practice to control your magic try to stabilize you magic by focusing your magic on your hands and feet and try climbing up the side of a building. After a week once your ribs are healed we'll start on your physical training. I would recommend meditating to help you focus to control your magic more you also need to learn how to cast a shield properly."

Ekaterina motioned Lucifer to follow her and she lead him to the shooting range which was in one of the really large unused rooms in the 351st base. The shooting range has a lot of targets including some which were on machines that moves the targets. There were also targets behind walls that were made out of bricks and some targets were only partially sticking out of the corner of a brick wall. The guns that were in the shooting range were the M107 .50 cal Sniper Rifle, M16A4 Assault Rifle, AK-107, SR-3M with suppressor and PSO-1 scope, Heckler & Koch HK417, FN SCAR, Heckler & Koch MG4, Heckler & Koch G36, SCK/Minebea 9 mm Pistol, Heckler & Koch USP, IMI Desert Eagle.

Ekaterina then said "Pick up a gun and try to shoot the easiest target. The closer the shot is to the center the better."

Lucifer then picked up the M107 .50 cal sniper rifle placed the rifle on the flat surface of the empty oil drum and looked through the scope, adjusted the gun a bit so the crosshairs were on the target's center and opened fire. When the sniper rifle open fired Lucifer forgot about the gun's recoil and the .50 cal's stock hit the bridge of Lucifer's nose. After getting hit by the gun he muttered "How did I forget about the gun's recoil." The bullet went off course and hit the edge of the target before hitting the wall behind the target causing the bullet to stop and fall to the floor. Ekaterina who was standing a few feet behind Lucifer saw where the target was it and said "You did better than I expected. Try to shoot again and see how you do this time." This time Lucifer absorbed a bit of the recoil and was able to shoot the target's interior and was a bit closer to the center this time. Ekaterina told Lucifer to fire the M107 ten more times. The last three shots were the ones that were closest to the target's center. Just as Ekaterina was about to tell Lucifer to follow her, Chiriko Miyafuji entered the shooting range and told Ekaterina that it was lunch time.

Ekaterina's stomach growled and said "We'll continue your training after lunch." while having a blush on her face.

 **351st Dining room**

In the 351st dining room the witches were talking to each other about what happened today or what happened during their patrol. On the dining table were sandwiches, beef stew with mashed potatoes, and either juice, water or sodas. While they were eating Chiriko asked "Oh yeah, Lucifer how was your training this morning?"

Before Lucifer could answer the question Ekaterina said "For a beginner he was better then what I had expected."

The witches who were sitting at the table stared at Ekaterina and Lucifer who were sitting on opposite sides of the dining table. Lucifer was still eating as if nothing had happened and Ekaterina who had noticed that they had stopped eating tilted her head and asked "What's wrong?". After the question was asked the 351st resumed eating and within five minutes they had began to talk to each other again. When lunch was over Ekaterina told Chiriko, Allaryce, Amaya, and Irina to go to a room with simulators inside the room.

 **351st Striker simulator room**

Ekaterina told Lucifer to follow the four witches. Once the four witches and Lucifer entered the simulator room they found that Ekaterina was already waiting in the observation deck with Emi sitting in front of the screens that show the training simulation. The simulator machines were large round spheres with virtual reality striker units connected to the machine. The observation deck was designed similar to a control tower in the airport. The difference was that instead of radar detection devices it was equipped with two public address speakers outside and a microphone. In addition there were also fewer computers in the observation deck. There was also a mini fridge with sodas, coffee, tea, water, and juice. There were also the guns designed to look exactly like the guns that the witches use. There were also the guns that looks like the M107 .50 cal sniper rifle and the M16A4 Assault rifle for Lucifer.

When the witches and Lucifer entered the room Ekaterina said that the training was to simulate a Neuroi attacking the group if they encounter one during a mission. The witches and Lucifer grabbed the guns designed for the simulators then entered the simulators and put on the virtual reality strikers and the door to the simulators closed with a hissing sound. When the simulator's door closed the sphere's monitors came online and showed the inside of the 351st hangar. The sphere showed the four witches who were in their respective striker units.

Ekaterina who was watching the screen showing the simulators with Emi said "Simulation start."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **End of chapter 5.**


	7. Chapter 6: Training part 2

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN STRIKE WITCHES**

 **Chapter 6: Magic Training part 2.**

 _Thoughts_

"Speech"

 **Last time on Strike Witches: From a different world:**

 ** _351_** ** _st_** ** _Striker simulator room_**

 _Ekaterina told Lucifer to follow the four witches. Once the four witches and Lucifer entered the simulator room they found that Ekaterina was already waiting in the observation deck with Emi sitting in front of the screens that show the training simulation. The simulator machines were large round spheres with virtual reality striker units connected to the machine. The observation deck was designed similar to a control tower in the airport. The difference was that instead of radar detection devices it was equipped with two public address speakers outside and a microphone. In addition there were also fewer computers in the observation deck. There was also a mini fridge with sodas, coffee, tea, water, and juice. There were also the guns designed to look exactly like the guns that the witches use. There were also the guns that looks like the M107 .50 cal sniper rifle and the M16A4 Assault rifle for Lucifer._

 _When the witches and Lucifer entered the room Ekaterina said that the training was to simulate a Neuroi attacking the group if they encounter one during a mission. The witches and Lucifer grabbed the guns designed for the simulators then entered the simulators and put on the virtual reality strikers and the door to the simulators closed with a hissing sound. When the simulator's door closed the sphere's monitors came online and showed the inside of the 351_ _st_ _hangar. The sphere showed the four witches who were in their respective striker units._

 _Ekaterina who was watching the screen showing the simulators with Emi said "Simulation start."_

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Amaya Chono said "Amaya Chono taking off." The virtual clamps on the striker unit released Amaya's striker and she was out of the hangar and airborne within minutes. The other members who were in the simulator did the same thing that Amaya did joined her in the simulator's sky. The striker units in the simulator also require magic power to operate although the simulator uses electricity to operate the striker units simulate the amount of magic power that is needed to use a specific striker unit. In the simulators if the witch or witches have any form of Inherent Magic that is related to detection will be rendered useless because even if the simulator recreates the neuroi they will not give out any magical energy signatures that the detection type inherent magic such as Magic Eye or Magic Antenna can detect. Inside the simulator the three witches and Lucifer were flying about one thousand feet above sea level and flying at mach 1.2 in diamond formation searching for the neuroi that was going to appear anytime. The four of them split up but stayed within range of their magically enhanced earpieces and covered a large area to find the neuroi faster.

Within about fifteen minutes of flight Chiriko reported in that she had found the Neuroi and then Amaya, Allaryce, and Lucifer joined up with Chiriko who was tracking the neuroi from a distance.

Amaya then said "Enemy sighted! Attack!"

Chiriko and Amaya teamed up and opened fire on the neuroi while on the move. Allaryce behind the Neuroi and fired her FIM-92 Stinger and damaged the neuroi along with Chiriko and Amaya. Lucifer who flew below the neuroi waited for the crosshairs on his visor to settle before shouting out "Fox 3" and the AIM-120 radar guided missile, rockets out of the striker unit leaving behind a white smoke trail and hit the neuroi's underbelly causing a dent to appear in its armor. The neuroi activated its laser beam compartments and retaliated shooting its lasers above and below like a battleship using all of its anti aircraft guns. The four of them activated their shields with Lucifer producing a magically weak shield due to having not experience with creating a magical shield. The simulator can create a virtual shield from the amount of magic that the witch or well wizard uses to make the shield and can simulate how the shield will hold from a neuroi laser beam. Lucifer's shield managed to hold off the beam for two seconds before he was saved by Allaryce firing two missiles at the neuroi and causing it to lose its focus. Seeing that the neuroi is currently stunned the entire team attacked the neuroi from all angles. Lucifer fired a small burst of .50 cal bullets into what he assumes is the neuroi's head and causing the neuroi to cry out in pain and anger.

Amaya who had been dodging lasers while firing her weapon was firing on one specific spot for a while. Unlike the other areas on the neuroi the area that she was currently shooting had armor that was the thicker than anywhere else on the neuroi. Thinking that she may know where the core is located she quickly radioed her team and told them what she's thinking. The other witches and Lucifer regrouped with Amaya although Lucifer had to dodge two laser beams. The witches agreed about Amaya's suspicion and Lucifer was aiming at the heavily armored part and fired an armor piercing incendiary round directly at the armored part. After the shot was fired the three witches fired two radar guided missiles each and the missiles impacted the neruoi's heavy armor and the core was exposed. The armor that had been breached was beginning to regenerate at a slow speed. Without hesitation Chiriko Miyafuji had seen the neuroi's core and opened fire with her gun while the neuroi was regenerating its wound. The bullet penetrated and destroyed the neuroi's core causing crystal like fragments to rain down when the neuroi was destroyed. When the crystal like fragments from the destroyed neuroi were raining down the screen showed a sign saying in capital letters were ENEMY DESTROYED.

 **351** **st** **Simulator's observation deck**

Inside the observation deck Ekaterina and Emi saw the battle simulation while drinking ice coffee, and tea. Both of them were talking about what can be improved from the battle especially the new wizard. Both of them were debating and soon decided that Lucifer needed to improve his shield because if it wasn't for Allaryce distracting the neuroi the laser beam would've destroyed the shield within seconds. Then there was the teamwork between the four of them. They need to communicate more often between them and try to synchronize their attacks.

When they exited the simulators Ekaterina went down and said "Well to put it bluntly your teamwork was shabby. You need to communicate more often and try to synchronize your attacks." The witches and Lucifer had a small bit of disappointment that can be seen on their faces.

 **Outside of 351** **st** **main building**

Since it was still daytime the three witches went to the hangar and put on their striker units and began flying exercises and Major Emi had pulled Lucifer aside to teach him how to use the katana that he had bought from Akira Hayashi's shop. Emi began to show Lucifer some basic exercises for Lucifer to perform which was pretty easy as when Lucifer was in grade 6-7 during school he joined a small kendo class that was near his house. His cousin who was a few months older than him also attended the same kendo class and she was one of the top students in the small kendo class. However as Lucifer had quit kendo class during the summer holidays after his seventh grade because of more work he had become rather rusty with using a kendo stick.

After more than thirty minutes of Lucifer practicing with the kendo stick Emi lead Lucifer into the kendo classroom that was relatively small and challenged him to a 1v1 fight. Major Emi asked Commander Ekaterina who had just entered the kendo classroom to referee their fight. Ekaterina raised one of her eyebrows in curiosity because Emi would never have a match with a new witch on the first day of training. Both Emi and Lucifer changed into kendo clothes with the helmet and went to their respective positions. Once Ekaterina shouted "Match start!"

Lucifer and Emi had circled each other for a short while then Lucifer had struck first. Instead of using dual katanas however both were using kendo sticks. Lucifer gave a low kick then a high kick followed by a horizontal slash. Emi jumped first then leaned back a little to dodge each kick. Emi parried Lucifer's slash and punched him in his face. Lucifer blocked the kick with his arms which made him wince a little at the pain and stabbed at Emi which she avoided by moving to the side. Emi then charged at Lucifer while holding her kendo stick tightly and swung it which hit Lucifer's ribs. After hitting Lucifer on his ribs Emi then moved her stabbed her katana at Lucifer at speeds that it was impossible for Lucifer to keep track of causing him to keep walking back until she stopped. After Emi stopped attacking, he rolled out of her kendo stick's way and slashed vertically at her which she blocked with her own kendo stick. Each of their strikes were causing echoes in the kendo room. The fight went on for five minutes straight without stopping. When the separated again Emi was panting lightly from the attacks and Lucifer was panting heavily due to him not having used a kendo stick for a long time. Before the match could start again Lucifer said the safe word "uncle" between pants to signify that he surrendered. When the match was over Lucifer lied down on the tatami mats that make up the floor of the kendo room. Emi walked over to where Lucifer was lying down, hovered over him and said "I have to admit you're pretty good. Not many new witches were able to last two minutes in a match against me." Lucifer didn't reply as he was tired after the five minute match.

After resting for ten minutes Lucifer and Emi walked to the shooting range where the Allaryce, Amaya, and Chiriko were practicing on firing their guns.

Lucifer picked up the M107 .50 cal sniper rifle and the M16A4 which he was very familiar with as he used to own them back in his world. He looked down on the M16A4's iron sights as he aimed the M16A4 at the target. He let out a two second burst of the M16 and out of the five bullets only two were close to the target's center. He then switched out the M16A4 for the M107 barrett. He fired the barrett five times and three shots were at the center and the other two shots were five centimeters away from the center shot.

 **Lucifer's dorm room.**

After the training Lucifer went back to his dorm to take a nice cold shower as it was around three in the afternoon. They had spent a couple minutes doing flying exercises and practicing on casting a magical shield to block incoming magic infused rocks that were thrown by both Emi and Ekaterina. He opened the door to his dorm room while drinking from a large water bottle that was from the kitchen's fridge.

When he came out of the shower after a really relaxing ten minute cold shower, he was wearing a black tank top and yellow colored boxers with black stripes on the sides with a towel hanging around his shoulders. He saw a couple of documents on his dorm's large home office desk. The documents were information and history of this world including world maps etc. The documents also reminded him that he needs to get another passport, visa, and other items of importance soon. Lucifer took his windows 7 ultimate laptop with him to his bed along with the documents and decided to read up on this world while doing some other work online. Halfway through reading the documents he fell asleep on his bed because he was pretty tired and he slept for about two hours before waking up due to the base's alarm ringing which signifies that there is a neuroi that just entered the base's airspace.

A person from the control tower said "We have an inbound unidentified infiltrator forty miles out. 351st send out a team of four strike witches to take out the neuroi. Heading 250 to intercept bogie's forty miles out northwest."

When Lucifer heard the announcement he quickly woke up and ran straight to the hangar where the rest of the 351st strike witches were.

 **351** **st** **Hangar**

Ekaterina said that the four witches who would be intercepting the neuroi would be Captain Emi Kawashima, 1st Lieutenant Allaryce V. Litvyak, Master Sergeant Chiriko Miyafuji, and 2nd Lieutenant Amaya Chono. The witches that are to be on standby would be Master Sergeant Lucifer Ambrose, Major Irina Christel, and Commander Ekaterina Petrenko. The four witches who were chosen for the mission jumped in the air and landed their legs in the striker sockets and a magic circle formed on the floor under the strikers.

"Allaryce V. Litvyak taking off." The clamps released the striker unit and she was out of the hangar and airborne.

"Emi Kawashima taking off." Like Allaryce the clamps released and she joined Allaryce in the air and the remaining two witches followed shortly after. After taking off it took around ten minutes to locate the neuroi. The neuroi was a hybrid between a medium and large type neuroi. The neuroi has the size of a medium neuroi but the front of the armor was that of a heavy type neuroi. When the group of witches spotted the neuroi that let loose a volley of medium range AAM-4s, and R-77. The missiles impacted various areas on the neuroi with two AAM-4s hitting the area where the lasers fire putting two of the neuroi's armament out of commission. In retaliation the neuroi focused its fire on the witches and bared the thickest part of its armor to the witches which for a new witch would look quite menacing. Once the neuroi faced the four witches it let loose a barrage of lasers causing the witches to disengage and split up to attack from different angles. The neuroi then instead of concentrating on one target decided to fire his lasers everywhere causing the witches to put up shields and firing their weapons to harm the neuroi. The bad thing about using automatics with one hand is that the shots will be inaccurate due to the force of the recoil. Allaryce fired a Stinger missile on the top of the neuroi and manage to put a dent into its armor. When the neuroi realized that it was not going to be able to kill the witches, the neuroi split in two with the largest part attacking the witches and the smaller, much faster part sped off to the 351st base to presumably destroy the base. The larger neuroi then began repairing it's armor at a slow pace while the smaller neuroi who has spaced armor to make it harder to kill sped off towards the direction of the 351st base.

In the hangar with Lt. Col. Ekaterina, Maj Irina, and Master Sergeant Lucifer the radio crackled to life and Emi said "The neuroi split in two parts. We're busy handling the larger one but the smaller part split off and is currently heading towards the base. It's going really fast as well."

Once the transmission ended, the witches and Lucifer who were on standby scrambled to their striker units as quickly as possible. The three of them ran and jumped in the air and landed their legs in the striker sockets. When their legs went in the striker sockets a magic circle activated under the striker units and the striker cradles opened its weapon compartment and all three of them grabbed their respective guns and rifles then the clamps on the cradles released and all three of them took off. Lucifer and Irina flew to either side of Ekaterina and waited for Ekaterina to give orders. While they were flying Ekaterina said "Since the neuroi is fast our best chance to kill the neuroi before it reaches the base would be to snipe the neuroi and try to penetrate the armor and hopefully destroy its core. Due to its speed it may also be too fast for our radar guided missiles to get a lock on the neuroi."

The witches and Lucifer then hovered in place while looking through their binoculars and listening to the radar in their striker units. The radar in the striker units acts like the onboard radar in fighter jets. However although it can detect neuroi the neuroi has to be within a certain range as the magic that the neuroi uses acts as a cloaking or stealth device. Soon enough Lucifer heard something thanks to his familiar being a dire wolf his hearing is similar to that of the canine family. He turned to where he heard the neuroi approaching as while the neuroi doesn't give off engine noise but there will be a slight difference in the air surrounding the neuroi while it is in flight. He looked through the binoculars and saw the neuroi and alerted the commander and major. Both Ekaterina and Irina turned to where Lucifer was pointing and saw the neuroi through their binoculars. Since none of them currently has the magic eye ability they will not be able to tell where neuroi's core is presuming that the neuroi has a core as it is known in the past that some neuroi will dispatch a smaller and faster neuroi to destroy the base and the smaller neuroi either will not have a core as the core will be in the neuroi that dispatched the small neuroi or if the small neuroi has a core it isn't the true core. Ekaterina said to Irina and Lucifer that due to the neuroi's size its core may possibly be in the center of the neuroi presuming of course that the neuroi does have a core and is not a drone.

When the neuroi saw the three witches it opened fired on them from the red pentagons on its armor. The neuroi's flaw was that the spaced armor was only on its sides, underbelly, and rear leaving the top and frontal part of the neuroi exposed. The three of them casted a shield by instinct and did not take any damage yet. Lucifer took out the M107 loaded an armor piercing incendiary round, looked through the rifle's scope and aimed at the center of the neuroi and fired. The bullet instead hit the spaced armor on the side and exploded and the neuroi only had insignificant damage. While Lucifer re-cocked the rifle's firing mechanism Ekaterina and Irina opened fire on the neuroi's frontal armor hoping to damage or even expose the core. Once Lucifer re-cocked the M107 he alerted the two witches who were attacking the neuroi with their machine gun and they attacked the spaced armor on the sides instead of the frontal armor. This time he fired a M20 API-T at the neuroi's frontal armor and this time the bullet pierced the neuroi's frontal armor and the front of the neuroi looks like a gun barrel had imploded on itself and the core was visible on the neuroi. Lucifer quickly re-cocked the M107 and fired a armor piercing incendiary round at the core and this time the round not only buried itself in the core but it also exploded once it was embedded in the core and destroyed it.

Once the core was destroyed the neuroi also exploded into small crystallized neuroi pieces. At where Emi's group is the neuroi that they were facing also exploded into small crystallized neuroi pieces. Emi radioed Ekaterina and asked if her group had destroyed the neuroi's core to which Ekaterina gave an affirmative. When Emi asked who had finished the neuroi Ekaterina said that it was Lucifer who shot the neuroi and killed it. Ekaterina and her team landed back at the base. While both the Commander and Major did a perfect landing Lucifer's landing could still use some work as while he did land, he overshot the runway and came to a stop inside the hangar. When Irina asked Lucifer if he worked on his landings Lucifer said "Well at least I didn't crash on a tree branch this time." Which earned him two bemused expressions from both Irina and Ekaterina. The three of them waited for Emi's group to arrive and land at the base. Emi's group arrived in seven minutes and landed in a diamond formation.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **End of Chapter 6**

 **Hi guys. Sorry if you waited a while for the update but I ran into a bit of a writer's block**


End file.
